Rider (Aspect of Venus)
Moon Rider was a character in the Fate/Solar Shadow ''continuity of Nat19. She was a Divine Spirit, and a Servant in Giornico's Moon Festival Holy Grail War. As an NPC, she was portrayed by ''Logan Laidlaw. Personality - History - Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Moon Saber Moon Rider had multiple meetings with Moon Saber before the start of the Moon Festival Holy Grail War. Abilities General Unusual Servant Qualities : Archer observed that Rider's sight and observational skills are comparable to that of an Archer servant and she did not bring out anything resembling a mount despite being near two enemy servants and three enemy pseudo servants. Servant Class and Personal Skills Magic Resistance (D Rank) : Negate non-divine spells of 3rd level or lower. Can cast Dispel Magic (3rd Lv) with a melee/ranged attack as a bonus action on anything the attack touches. Resistance to magic damage. : Rider possesses Magic Resistance of a low level, on par with Moon Archer. She can automatically negate spells of 3rd level and lower that come into contact with her and all actions she takes may be imbued with a 3rd-level Dispel Magic spell. Riding (The in-game mechanics of this skill have not been fully explained or revealed yet.) : Rider presumably has a Riding skill, but has not been seen with a mount or expressed her ability with it. Based on the system being used it is likely to grant a bonus to Animal Handling checks and grant Rider inherent proficiency with all modern vehicles and mounts. Divinity : (The in-game mechanics of this skill have not been fully explained or revealed yet.) : The rank of her divinity is uncertain at this point, her being a manifestation of Venus presumably gives her a considerably high rank in the skill. Her Divinity likely grants her some level of stat bonuses and advantage on rolls against fiends and curses. Blessing (B Rank) : (The in-game mechanics of this skill have not been fully explained or revealed yet.) : Rider possesses the ability to bless others by mere contact. The effects of this have been seen as an aura that seems to follow her and anything originating from her body. She can grant health to the dying, stabilizing them merely by being in their presence if she wishes too. Additionally nature flourishes around her, even that which her own attacks had moments before ravaged. Even trees and foliage destroyed by her Noble Phantasm immediately begin to grow and regenerate at an astounding rate. Temptress (B Rank) : (The in-game mechanics of this skill have not been fully explained or revealed yet.) : Rider has been shown on many occasions to be capable of instantly alter how people perceive her, likely due to her nature as a goddess of love. As long as they don't possess any pre-existing opinions regarding her, one cannot help but to remain comfortable and feel at ease in her presence. Those with resistances against charm and compulsion, such as Moon Lancer, seem to be resistant to this effect. Noble Phantasms Unnamed (C++ Rank Anti-Unit) : (The in-game mechanics of this skill have not been fully explained or revealed yet.) : This attack functions using a Ranged Weapon Attack +13 to hit, and deals multiples of 1d10+3 radiant damage depending on how long it has been allowed to split. On its initial use, it dealt 16d10+48 radiant damage. : Rider's first appearance showed her using an ability later mentioned to be a Noble Phantasm, which involves casting strands of her hair like bolts of light, arrow-like in nature. These bolts, after missing a target, split apart into two more and redirect at new targets, continuing this pattern seemingly infinitely until they become a flurry of countless bolts. At this stage they can be stopped and designated at various targets, suddenly striking inward at them. Despite being an Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, it is an Anti-Group weapon after extended use. It seems the bolts intentionally miss until collectively commanded to attack. : The damage from a minute of splitting was enough to defeat David Durn and three of the Sanada Ten Braves in one attack, though Rider spared them afterwards. : This Noble Phantasm's only offensive use occurred when Rider was too far away from any listeners, so its True Name is unknown. Its second use, a demonstration of its use, was not "triggered" as an attack and simply allowed to split and dispelled. Presumably, its True Name must be called when the desired number of bolts is reached to initiate the final attack. Trivia - Gallery Size Ref - Moon Rider.png|Moon Rider (Artwork by Vinsuality) Moon Rider Goddess.png|Moon Rider (Goddess) (Artwork by Vinsuality) Moon Rider Party.png|Moon Rider (Party) (Artwork by Vinsuality) Size Ref - Moon Rider Beach.png|Sandcastle Phantasm: Beach Temptress (Artwork by Vinsuality) Rider Fullbody.png|Moon Rider (Artwork by TaschDraws) Rider Portrait-0.png Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:NPCs (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Divine Spirits Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Servants Category:Servants Category:Rider-class Servants